1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera having a plurality of elements those are operated by being supplied with electric current such as a motor which drive the elements in series, said device is so designed as to alternate the driving system in the case of utilizing an external electric power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a camera having a plurality of elements those are operated by being supplied with electric current such as motors, there are mostly adopted such a driving system driving these elements one after another in series, owing to the limitation of the capacity of a built-in battery. However, in a single-lens reflex camera, for example, the motor for charging the mirror box is driven at first and a film transport motor is then driven, so that the interval from a shutter release to the next release cannot be shortened farther than the total of the driving periods of both motors.